Grinders are used to grind and polish floor surfaces including wooden and concrete floors. Typically the apparatus comprises a grinding head that is mounted to the chassis of the apparatus which is pushed or guided (where the apparatus has a motor driven wheel system) over the floor surface by an operator.
For large commercial floor surfaces, the task of grinding and polishing surfaces can be quite laborious using such a grinding apparatus. In these situations a number of grinding apparatuses might be used to reduce the time taken to carry out the task, although this requires multiple operators and multiple grinders with the associated increased cost. Alternatively, larger grinders with multiple grinding heads that cover a much bigger surface area can be used. However, in some cases the ability to use such large grinders may be limited by the size of the entrance to the space where the floor requires grinding. Furthermore, the larger grinders are less able to grind into corners and other restricted spaces and thus it would still be necessary to have additional smaller equipment available to complete the grinding task. A further problem with using larger grinders is that, due to their size, they require larger vehicles to transport them to site.